1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to tag attaching apparatus.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
The following U.S. patents showing various tag attaching apparatus are made of record:
______________________________________ Patentee Patent No. Date Granted ______________________________________ Flood 2,626,393 Jan. 27, 1953 Weiland et al 3,650,451 March 21, 1972 Bone et al 3,734,375 May 22, 1973 Kinney et al 3,735,908 May 29, 1973 Flood 3,797,722 March 19, 1974 Bone 3,880,339 April 29, 1975 Bone 3,888,402 June 10, 1975 Furutu 3,924,788 Dec. 9, 1975 ______________________________________